


Our Bloody Game

by SciFiSlashFreak



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blood and Gore, Character Death, F/M, First Time, Hate Kissing, I'm saying it's a thing, Jealousy, Kissing, Love/Hate, M/M, Making Out, Manipulation, Murder, Obsession, Pining, Serial Killer!Peter, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, a lot of it, happy/sad ending, is that a thing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SciFiSlashFreak/pseuds/SciFiSlashFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Hale has always had a talent for the art of killing until one night he stumbles upon a boy he simply can't bring himself to kill.</p><p>Peter attempts to get close to him but when Stiles discovers what Peter is he becomes determined to put Peter behind bars while Peter is determined to show Stiles just who he belongs with.</p><p>A game of cunning and manipulation begins. The question is who will win? And when they do will it truly be a victory?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Bloody Game

**Author's Note:**

> So this all started because of this gif ticket I made on Tumblr, before I knew it I had like four of them and a bunch of people asking for a fic which I'm only to happy to give.
> 
> I'm a bit nervous because 1-My first Steter I've published and 2-This is written from Peters POV and I'm usually a Stiles so we'll see how it goes :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Some people were born artists. They knew what colors to mix, how to use the light, how to make a picture into a masterpiece.  
  
Some people were born musicians. They knew how to find the right words, the right rhythm, how to make a simple melody turn into a symphony.  
  
Peter Hale was a born killer. He knew how to make his hands deadly weapons in the blink of an eye. Knew how to charm  and have his victims smiling until the moment he snapped their necks. Most importantly, he knew how not to get caught.  
  
Peter was 7 when he killed for the first time. It was a neighborhood cat, as tragically cliché as that was. The thing had scratched Talia, so Peter had thought it was only fair to bash the things head in with a brick.  
  
He was 26 when he killed a human being for the first time. Kate Argent was a 24 year old lifeguard that his nephew became absolutely smitten with after his first time seeing her at the pool. Eventually an affair began, one Derek told him about because he told Peter everything. Peter quite honestly could care less about the eight year age difference. Age is but a number after all. No what concerned him were her eyes. Dangerous, cold, calculating eyes that Peter recognized from looking in the mirror but with an added touch of insanity.  
  
Kate Argent was a born killer.  
  
Peter would never know for sure but he suspected she had taken a life before. What he did know for sure wads that Kate had far less control than himself. She was unstable, a ticking time bomb that could be set off by the smallest thing. Peter would not allow the time bomb that was Kate Argent to go off anywhere near his family. So he took the logical course of action and slit her throat.  
 

Derek was devastated when Kate left town without so much as a goodbye. Peter, quite possibly, is redponsible for his nephews trust and abandonment issues, but he was better off.  
  
Once he had gotten a taste for it Peter couldn't go back to animals. He always had justifiable reasons for his kills for that first year. Snapping the neck of the would be rapist who had his eyes on Laura. Strangling the drug dealer who sold near Cora's middle school. He used his talent to protect his family.  
  
He wasn't sure what made him change that. All he knew was that his first kill without reason was a beautiful woman who had all but thrown herself at him one night at a bar and he had the sudden urge to end her. So he did.  
  
After that it was all rather simple. He had no pattern, no preferred method of killing. Sometimes he would see someone and there would be something about them that made him feel the need.  
  
He had many first's afrer that but none as important as Stiles Stilinski.

The first and only victim he couldn't kill.


End file.
